Miguel Manara/3
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Miguel Manara 'III. ''(Trzy miesiące później. Komnata w zamku don Miguela Manary w Sewilli. Girolama Carillo spoczywa na wąskiem białem łożu bez kwiatów. Cztery gromnice płoną nieruchomie. Don Miguel skurczony w ciemnym kącie sali. Duchy ziemne.) '''PIERWSZY DUCH: Powieki są dobrze zamknięte i szczęki są dobrze ściśnięte; ramiona skrzyżowane na piersiach i dłonie złożone na małym drewnianym krzyżyku twardym, niby z kości; głowa spoczywa na poduszce w sam raz, — nie za wysoko ani za nisko szata nie czyni fałdów, nogi stykają się lekko, — jestem rad z mego dzieła. '''DRUGI DUCH: Przyniesiono trumnę — widziałem, jest z masywnego srebra, ale dwoje ludzi podźwignie ją bez trudu, bo to prawie, że trumna dziecka. '''TRZECI DUCH: Otwarto stare lochy Vicentelów de Leca: Ład w nich wzorowy: parę cegieł dodać, parę uderzeń kilofa — i dość! '''PIERWSZY DUCH: Jutro z południa trza będzie, bracia moi, pójść do domu starego Carillo Mendoza: Starzec, gdy dostał wieść o śmierci swej jedynaczki, padł w ramiona przyjazne don Fernanda — bez łzy, bez krzyku, — i dotąd nie otworzył ust... a to już trzeci dzień. '''DON MIGUEL: Dobrzy ludzie! Nie czyńcie tego gwaru słów W ciszy róbcie to, co robić trzeba. Nie wymawiam wam, dobrzy ludzie waszej pracy, ale nie mówcie z sobą o mej drogiej zmarłej. Wiem, że ona umarła, — lecz nie chcę aby o niej mówiono, jak o zmarłej. '''PIERWSZY DUCH: On bierze nas za ludzi, takich jak on sam, zlepionych z gliny i łez, i jego wielka miłość czyta w zamkniętej księdze naszych myśli. '''DRUGI DUCH: Jego żałobne myśli są jako głosy nieznanych w zimnym i ciemnym domu. '''TRZECI DUCH: Nie trzeba się nad nim litować. Człowiek należy do ziemi. Ma wielbić Ducha ziemi. ''(do Miguela) Człowieku z gliny! łzy zamąciły twój mózg. Słowa płyną z twych warg, jako woda. Zbudź się i patrz ! jesteś sam. '''DON MIGUEL: Jeśli to już szaleństwo przemawia, jeśli to już istotnie szaleństwo, tedy dzięki Ci składam, Panie mój i Boże! Niechaj szaleństwo złoży na swych kolanach me skronie i niech mi nuci z cicha: moje dziecię, moje biedne dziecię! Nie chcę być kołysanym w ramionach dziewczęcych; ramiona dziewcząt są zimne, jak śmierć. Tylko nie mówcie jej, druhowie, że ja płaczę. Lepiej niechaj nie wie,że ja płaczę, — toby jej biedne serce rozdarło. '''TRZECI DUCH: Wstań ! mów-że, czyń i płacz, jako człowiek. Wszakże jesteś człowiekiem, Manaro, — jesteś synem boleści. Wstań, twe żałobne szaty są gotowe. Trza będzie iść z godnością ku grobowi i zważać na kałuże dróg, — bo oto jesień. Trzy miesiące już przeszły od letniego dnia twych zaślubin. Nie należy zapomnieć rachunku dni i miesięcy, synu ziemi. '''DON MIGUEL: Będę za trumną szedł, jak dziecko, wiedzione do kościoła, i uczynię, cokolwiek każą mi uczynić. Jestem nieszczęsnym biedakiem. Nie chcę dokoła siebie budzić gniewów żadnych, ani się pójdę wieszać na wierzbie nadrzecznej, ani uczynię, cobądź jest przeciwnem Bogu. Bóg mię stworzył, więc trzeba, abym żył. '''TRZECI DUCH: Myśl o ziemi, synu Boleści, reszta bowiem jest niczem, Masz serce dla nadziei, a ręce dla pracy. Trza będzie żyć! Trza będzie długo żyć i rzec, jak ludzie, że to ci jest radością, a gdy opadną ramiona, a gdy stare kości zabolą, a gdy głowa zbieleje, jako chore drzewo, tedy pewnego dnia wstaniesz wcześniej niżli zazwyczaj, i zapalisz w przedświcie twą lampkę i przyłożysz ostatni raz rękę do dzieła... '''PIERWSZY DUCH: Lecz upadniesz u progu, jako gałąź sucha; i otworzą ci tedy wielkie zimne łoże... '''DRUGI DUCH: I przyniosą ci tedy trumnę... '''TRZECI DUCH: I otworzą podziemia Vicentelów de Leca... Wszystkie trzy duchy: Lecz do tego poranku trza żyć, o synu ziemi. ''(Duchy oddalają się zwolna. Cisza. Dzwoni godzina.) '''DON MIGUEL: Boleści! o Boleści! czemużeś dała mi dzień! czemu nie starłaś mi głowy głazem niewinnym, nad cichym brzegiem rzeki, łaskawszym, niźli piersi twej miłości?! Mówisz mi, o Boleści, że mi jesteś matką: lecz, jeśli jesteś matką mą, to musisz wiedzieć, jakie piekło zawodzi tu, o matko, jakie piekło zawodzi tu, w mem sercu! azaliż poto kołysałaś mnie w wieczory długie i dnie, gdy w kominie sierocy szlochał czas? Mów, żali poto kołysałaś mnie, łzę i sen mając w smętnej głębi ócz barwy tułactwa i wichru? Złożyłaś mię w kolebce — przecz nie w trumnie? całowałaś moje drobne ciało... czemużeś, jako dziki leśny zwierz, nie zdusiła płodu, Matko moja? Przeklęta twoja czułość, o ty, któraś mnie zrodziła śród boleści! przeklęte twoje łono! przeklęta twoja pierś! O Ty, która mi dałaś to ciało smętne i to serce samotne. A przecie ty nie byłaś, jak wilczyca, co rodzi w świetle miesiąca zgłodniała, smutna jako oblicze dżumy. Trzebaż ci było zostawić pieszczotę samicom leśnym, których sierść drży głodem... Żali nie jesteś córą ludzką, Boleści? — Matko! o matko moja, utraciłem wszystko! życie moje jest wdowie; rozpusta płacze we mnie; Jestem ojcem przerażeń, szaleństwa i śmierci. O, Boleści! O, matko! O, cóżeś uczyniła ze mną! ''(Cisza). '''DUCH NIEBA: Manara! Manara! Synu umiłowany! '''DON MIGUEL: To niby widmo blasków słonecznych na wodzie... to niby wiew w sadzie kwitnących jabłoni... '''DUCH NIEBA: Manaro! Manaro! Rozraduj się ! '''DON MIGUEL: Nie rozumiem ciebie, — Mów jaśniej! '''DUCH NIEBA: Natęż słuch. ''(Krótka cisza — pod oknami przeciąga procesja.) 'Śpiew: Znój śmierci z czoła na oczy mu spływa, stąpa pod krzyżem, nie widzący dnia. O, cóż jest na tej ziemi godnego widzenia, rzeknij nam, Synu Człowieka! Woda w tej ziemi jest jak oko ślepca, Kamień z tej ziemi jest jak serce króla, drzewo tej ziemi jest szkieletem męki Tobie, Miłości, dziesięciu niebiosów. Przełamał chleb i rozlał wino: oto ciało — oto krew. Kto ma uszy ku słuchaniu - niechaj słucha! pomodlił się i wstał. Ukochani przez Niego spali pod oliwy. "Szymonie — żali śpisz?" krzyknął — i wstał. Dzieci jego spały pod oliwy. "Spijcież mi odtąd", rzekł im Syn człowieka. Przyszli z latarniami, z włóczniami... "Mistrzu, — pokłon ci niesiem!" Człowiek człowieka pocałował w twarz, obcięte było ucho prawe i przywrócone, aby człowiek słuchał. Po dwakroć zapiał kur: — niema miłości, — wszystko zapomniane! Kur zapiał w wielkiej samotni Twego serca, o Synu człowieka. Korona legła na czoło, berło trzcinowe w dłoń, twarz oślepła od ślin i od krwi, — — "Pokłon — żydowski królu!" Szatą się, podzielono; Skonali dwaj łotrowie. "Pragnę!" krzyczy serce żywota. ale gąbka opada, i bok jest przedziurawion, — i wszystko się dokonało. Teraz wiemy, iż jest Synem Boga Żywego i że zostanie z nami ażdo końca świata. — Amen. '''DON MIGUEL: Amen.